


Relief from the Daily Grind

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Egon Finally Goes for It, F/M, First Time, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: After a tiring day, Janine needs relief from the stress. Peter talks Egon into doing something to help her out.





	Relief from the Daily Grind

Everyone had been working almost around the clock for the past week and a half. The Ghostbusters were exhausted as was Janine. She had blocked off the next few days on their schedule to allow time for them all to get some rest. 

Egon stayed near her desk while the others were on the way upstairs to clean up. “I hope you have allowed time for yourself to rest?”

Janine gave him a weary smile. “You bet I have!”

“Good. You need it as well.” He gave her a warm smile before heading upstairs. 

As the day dragged on, Janine’s mood went downhill. She was very agitated, snapping responses to the guys and during phone calls. She finally realized it and approached the guys, one at a time, apologizing. They were all gracious about it, of course, assuring her they understand. 

Peter went to the lab afterwards to talk to Egon. “You need to get Janine away from the office for a while, help her relax and unwind.”

“And what do you propose I should do?” Egon asked as he continued inspecting a specimen under the microscope. 

“Take her out to dinner, maybe some dancing, then take her back to her place and screw her brains out,” Peter said bluntly. 

Egon immediately dropped the slide as he had been removing it from under the microscope. “PETER!”

“What? We all know how you two feel about each other. And a night of good lovin’ would do both of you some good.”

Egon flustered for words but couldn’t find any. He knew Peter was right. He had tried to hide his feelings, telling himself that he would tell Janine when the time was right. But, the time never seemed to be right. He swallowed and gave Peter a nod. 

Satisfied, Peter grinned and left the lab. He quickly considered giving Janine a heads up but decided against it. “Nah, let her be surprised,” he thought. 

Egon reached the point where he could no longer postpone talking to Janine. He nervously went downstairs, walking up to her desk. 

“Um, Janine?”

“Yes?” She replied as she was changing from her high heels into her sneakers. Her car was on the fritz again so she was taking the subway. 

“I … ahhh …,” he coughed delicately for a second, “ahem, are you free for dinner?”

Janine’s eyes lit up. “Yes!!!”

“I … ahh … didn’t give you a day yet?”

“Doesn’t matter! YES!!” 

Egon smiled. “Well, today is Wednesday. Would this Friday be suitable?”

“YES!” 

“Very well. I will take you out immediately after work.”

“I’ve blocked off the schedule for the rest of the week,” Janine pointed out.

Egon fingered his collar. 

“For God’s sake, take her tonight!” Peter’s voice called out from his office area. 

“Well, I suppose it would be acceptable, seeing as we wouldn’t need to worry about the time?” Egon said, thinking it through. 

“Exactly!” Janine agreed. “Let me get my heels back on and freshen up!” 

After she’d gone upstairs to the bathroom, Peter walked over to Egon, who was still standing in front of Janine’s desk. “Ok Spengs. Remember what I told you.”

“Peter, I cannot bed a woman on the first date!” Egon whispered harshly. 

“You can if you get so turned on at dinner, you can’t wait!”

Egon rolled his eyes. 

Peter gave one last word of advice. “If you need something to get you there, just picture Janine laying on a bed wearing nothing but whipped cream.”

Egon blushed fiercely. “Have YOU?!”

Peter looked disgusted. “Not Janine! Hell no! Other women!”

Just then, Janine returned having added some lipstick, fluffed her hair and used a little mouthwash. “Ok! Let’s go! I’m starving!”

Egon spared Peter one last expression of worry. Peter just gave him a thumbs up and a wink. “Have fun you two! I won’t wait up Spengs!”

Janine stifled a laugh as Egon escorted her out of the front door. Egon hailed a cab and gave the driver the address of a little bistro he knew about a few blocks over. He was hoping the ride would give him time to calm his nerves. 

Once they arrived, he paid the driver and helped Janine out. As they walked up the walkway to the bistro, Egon felt the need for light conversation. 

“I hope this is alright? It’s the only place I could think of at the last minute.”

Janine squeezed his hand. “It’s perfect, Egon!”

“I had hoped our first date would have been planned a bit more in advance.”

Janine looked at him in shock. “This IS our first date, isn’t it? You really had a big night thought out!”

“Not really, but I had always pictured it differently,” Egon admitted. 

“Egon! How long have you been thinking about this?” She asked curiously. 

“Well, I believe we both know that there has been something between us for a while?”

“I had always hoped,” she said honestly. 

Egon smiled as the hostess greeted them and showed them to a table. They enjoyed a wonderful dinner, eating and talking about everything. He admitted that he had fallen in love for her; she returned the sentiment. He reached across the table and held her hand for the remainder of their dinner.

They caught another cab and headed to Janine’s apartment. Egon helped her out again and walked her to the door of the building. 

“I believe it is customary for me to see you to your door?” Egon asked with a slight hint of seduction in his voice. 

Janine’s heart started beating faster. “Yes, and I could invite you in for a bit?” She batted her eyelashes for a moment.

Egon simply nodded, unable to say anything else at the moment. 

Once inside her apartment, Janine tossed her purse on the table by the door. “Would you like something to drink? I’ve got some fruit punch, a couple of sodas and lemonade?”

Egon’s libido had been slowly building all evening. Janine was so beautiful and after having opened up to each other, it was now in overdrive. His primitive urges, as he called it, were about to take over, and he wasn’t going to stop it. He slowly walked over to Janine, who was now standing in the kitchen. His eyes had darkened with desire. 

“Egon?” Janine asked, slightly alarmed at his sudden eagerness. “You’re not possessed, are you?”

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. “No, just very much in love and very much in need of …. relief from the daily grind.” 

Janine wrapped her arms around his waist. “Well, Dr. Spengler, I can certainly help you with that.”

They leaned in for a passionate kiss. Janine rubbed her fingernails lightly up and down his back as Egon started unbuttoning her blouse. The blouse fell open, revealing a lacy white bra. He made quick work of the hooks. She stepped back, removing the blouse and bra, dropping them to the floor. 

Egon stepped up and unzipped her skirt as he placed kisses down her neck. The skirt fell to the floor. Janine took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom. She pulled the covers back and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

He unbuttoned his shirt and unfastened his belt and pants. He removed everything down to his boxers. Egon then knelt in front of Janine, reaching up to unhook her garter straps. He removed each stocking with agonizing slowness. He could hear Janine’s stifled gasps; no doubt, she was trying to hide her anticipation. 

Egon heard her gasp again as he spread her legs open. 

“Oh Egon!” She whispered huskily as he leaned forward, his lips and tongue exploring her body. She leaned back on the bed, using her arms to support herself. Her head fell back as she quivered in ecstasy. It didn’t take long for Egon to find her most sensitive spot, eliciting a loud moan from his lover. 

He worked his tongue over her clit faster and faster. He could feel her body tensing, Janine’s moans louder. She raised her head to look at him in the eyes. He could see the need in her eyes. She needed release badly. And Egon was more than willing to oblige. He began to suck hard on her clit, pushing Janine over the edge. He gave her a moment to catch her breath before standing and scooting her further back on the bed. He removed his boxers, allowing Janine a good look at his erection. She reached for him, opening her legs wide to receive him. 

Egon slowly straddled her, taking one hand and easing into her. They both groaned as they became one. Egon started to move inside her, Janine matching his rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using the heels of her feet to push against his buttocks, urging him to go faster, harder, deeper. He increased the speed, and before he knew it, he was pounding her for all he was worth. 

Janine was desperately holding on to his forearms, trying to keep her moans to a low decibel, but she was starting to think the neighbors were about to hear them after all. Egon felt so good, filling her completely. He was able to reach spots that no one else ever had. 

Egon was whispering her name with every thrust. Her muscles wrapped around his member and were squeezing him so tightly, he felt like he could explode. Janine felt so good, fitting together perfectly. 

“Janine … I’m about to …,” He panted between thrusts. 

“Yes, me too. Just let it go, please!” Janine screamed as she squeezed his arms tighter. 

They both moaned louder and louder, his thrusts harder with each stroke. “Oh yes! Oh, Janine! JANINE!”

“Yes, yes, YES! EGON! Oh FUCK!” 

They climaxed together, then relaxing. Egon slowly pulled out and laid down beside Janine. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead, then her nose, then her lips. Janine has tears of joy running down her face. 

“I love you, Janine.” Egon’s eyes shone with all the love he felt for her in his heart. 

“I love you too, Egon.” Janine’s eyes reflected the same love. 

He slowly kissed her neck as he caressed her breasts, kneading them gently. She had reached around and gave his butt a nice squeeze. 

Egon pulled back quickly, having remembered something. 

Janine propped up on her elbow. “Egon? What is it?”

He grinned. “I just had a thought: do you have any whipped cream?”


End file.
